Torcularis de Caffe
by Macchatorte
Summary: Bertempat di Maranola, tepian Itali. Disajikan secangkir kopi dengan rempah-rempah—dimana aromanya akan memikat benang takdirmu untuk bertemu dengannya disini. Ukirkan momen-momen itu, dan simpanlah sebelum jarum jam memutuskan untuk menghentikan sihirnya.


**A/N : For copic challenge, saya mengincar CO2! Oke saya ketagihan balik lagi bikin cerita, apalagi semenjak aplikasi dari guru saya dibuka lagi. Feel nostalgiaaaaa... /krik. Saya lagi dimabuk konsep ini setelah tadi sore ngutak ngatik lagi program aplikasi yang dikasih guru saya itu jadi gitu deh.**

**Warn : Maybe miss typo. Kemungkinan besar bakalan OOC tapi akan diusahakan untuk tetap IC kok. **_**Normal!**_**AU—dimana para karakter hidup sebagai orang orang biasa, **_**no titan**_**. Sho-ai. Kemungkinan berakhir dengan tidak jelas tapi izinkan saya ucapkan selamat menikmati!**

* * *

><p>Replika persegi panjang dengan kubah berbentuk piramida. Dinding dengan kayu-kayu cendana sebagai dasar bangunan, saling bertumpuk menciptakan suasana nyaman bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Kubah piramida dengan lempengan lempengan sewarna batu bata dan aroma kayu manis yang menguar dari kafe kecil itu selalu mebuat rindu menyeruak.<p>

_Torcularis de Caffe._

.

_Torcularis_, diambil dari salah satu bintang yang merupakan bagian dari sebuah rasi bintang berbentuk ikan—_Pisces_. Sebuah bintang dari rasi bintang berbentuk ikan yang berarti _thread_—benang. Sama seperti kesan yang ditinggalkan oleh para pengunjung kafe kecil ditepian kota Manarola—sebuah kota ditepian jurang yang berbatasan langsung dengan laut sewarna langit.

"_Untuk selalu membuat para pengunjung mencintai takdir mereka, untuk terus bersyukur dengan benang takdir yang selalu mengikat mereka,"_

Sebuah kafe yang kerap kali menjadi tempat benang benang takdir bertemu, bertaut dan bersimpul—menyatukan dua benang takdir yang seakan tertarik oleh aroma kayu manis milik kafe dengan desaign _Rococo_—sebuah style perkembangan dari_ baroque_. Mementingkan keindahan dan keeleganan milik sang pemilik toko. Historia—keturunan darah biru keluarga bangsawan Prancis, entah apa yang menyebabkan sosok berhelai sewarna emas ini untuk mendirikan kafe kecil ditepian kota Manarola, Italia.

Yang tentunya dijawab senyuman manis.

"Karena aku ingin melihat momen momen dimana benang benang itu mulai bertaut dan menyimpulkan diri mereka,"

.

_Satu cerita._

.

Hari itu hari Jumat sore. Tidak ada kuliah bagi seorang mahasiswa seni yang menyandang nama keluarga Jaeger itu. Maka dari itu, entah mengapa dia terduduk dipojokan kafe mungil yang namanya begitu terkenal dikota ini—yang dimiliki oleh salah satu temannya, Historia Reiss.

Tadinya dia hanya ingin tidur, dan tidur.

Sampai sebuah pesan pendek menyuruhnya datang ketempat yang merupakan tempat mereka bertemu pula. Membuatnya mengernyit bingung pada pesan yang dikirim oleh sang kekasih yang entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini terlihat begitu aneh. Apa dia sudah memanggil Eren untuk memutuskan benang takdir mereka?

Oke, Eren mulai pesimis. Kenapa juga dia menyetujui permintaan si pendek egois yang tidak pernah mendengarkan permintaannya.

"Eren? Kau mau pesan apa?"

Suara lembut dengan nada rendah itu membuyarkan lamunan negatif milik Jeager muda itu. Kelereng _emerald_nya bertemu dengan biru pertama _sapphire_ milik sang pemilik kafe yang tampaknya cukup santai karena kafe memang tidak begitu terbilang lengang karena dari ujung matanya, Eren bisa melihat Connie yang memutuskan untuk _flirting_ ria bersama Sasha.

"Entahlah, aku menunggu Rivaille-san,"

Sekejap, Eren menangkap ujung bibir Historia sepertinya tertarik naik.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bagaimana satu gelas _lemonade_ dingin dengan _panini_? Mungkin kau butuh _snack_?"

Eren hanya mengangguk singkat. Sekalipun dia lupa dompetnya, tawaran makanan buatan Historia tak bisa dia tolak. Toh, nanti dia bisa minta kekasihnya yang entah kenapa kali ini sangat telat dari jam janjian mereka itu untuk membayarnya. Eren tak peduli. Kewarasan otaknya sedang terganggu karena pikiran negatifnya.

'_Jean sialan, kalau saja kau tidak bilang dia melihat Rivaille-san dengan seorang wanita tentunya aku tidak akan khawatir seperti inikan,'_

.

_Tapi siapa yang tahu?_

_Dan bila hari ini dihitung, maka sudah empat kali sang kekasih terlambat menemuinya._

.

Dering ponsel—refleks, Eren membuka layar ponsel miliknya. Hanya untuk kecewa bahwa yang menelponnya adalah kakak angkat—yang juga merupakan keponakan dari kekasihnya— sebagai kakak yang baik, dan karena jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, Mikasa akan menelpon adiknya tersayang. Menginterogasinya sampai dia mendapatkan jawaban yang dia mau.

Terlalu lelah dengan menunggu membuat Eren lantas mematikan ponsel itu. Melemparnya keatas meja kayu milik kafe Historia itu.

.

_Lagi-lagi terlambat?_

_Kenapa?_

.

"Eren? Kau baik baik saja? Butuh selimut?"

Suara lembut berganti suara bariton dengan nada yang tak begitu jauh berbeda. Armin, sahabatnya yang juga merupakan pegawai kafe milik Historia yang buka sampai jam 1 malam. Kelereng sewarna milik Historia itu penuh kabut khawatir dan juga—apa itu? _Excited_? Entahlah. Eren tak tahu...

Dia hanya ingin pulang.

_Tapi bagaimana dengan Rivaille?_

_._

**'Persetan dengan Rivaille-san, mungkin dia sedang bersenang senang dengan wanita lain,'**

.

Eren takut.

Dia takut semua hal yang dikatakan Jean benar. Sehingga dia menjadi sangaat paranoid—dia tidak mau ditinggalkan lagi. Dia tidak mau merasakan bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan oleh orang yang disayanginya. Cukuplah dia merasakan bagaimana terlukanya hati saat kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk bercerai dan membuatnya memilih menetap bersama sahabatnya—Mikasa, yang kala itu juga hidup sendirian.

Dan kali ini, setelah membuka semua yang telah dikuncinya, apa Rivaille akan meninggalkannya juga?

Seperti ibunya?

Seperti ayahnya?

Eren terlalu takut untuk kembali terluka. Kelereng sewarna hijaunya rumput itu memandang jam yang tergantung didekat kasir. Jam sebelas malam lewat empat puluh lima menit. Lima belas menit menjelang tanggal 30 Maret. Enam jam sudah Eren menunggu Rivaille disini—mungkinkah pria itu benar benar meninggalkannya?

Airmatanya meluncur tanpa bisa dia tahan, dan dia terisak.

Mungkin inikah rasanya menjadi seorang upik abu? Yang menangis saat jarum jam berdentang menuju jam dua belas—dimana sihir akan musnah?

Ah.

"Kenapa menangis bocah?"

.

.

"Rivaille-san?!"

_Emerald _bertemu dengan _topaz._

.

**_Sihir baru akan dimulai bukan?_**

_._

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, seseorang menahanku terlalu lama dan aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja,"

Hening menjelma. Kali ini, Historia memutuskan untuk menghidangkan dua gelas dengan aroma kopi dan coklat yang kental. Aroma kayu manis dan rempah rempah lainnya menusuk hidung, menghangatkan tubuh keduanya.

Tidak dengan suasana.

"... Ah begitu. Lalu Rivaille-san, apa yang mau kau katakan?"

Menyeruput sedikit kopinya, manik abu itu bertemu dengan hijau rumput kala basah oleh embun.

"Aku..."

.

**_Jam terus bergerak, wahai pemuda._**

.

"Kita akhiri disini saja,"

_._

**_Dan sihir pun lenyap._**

**_Berganti dengan isakan tangis sang upik abu._**

.

Menetralkan wajahnya, Eren sebisa mungkin menahan laju airmata yang hendak mengkhianatinya. Bibirnya bergetar pelan, tapi syukurlah dia masih bisa tersenyum—melengkungkan bibirnya dan mengangguk tanpa airmata diwajahnya. Jemarinya meraih tas yang tergeletak disampingnya, hendak beranjak pergi—tertahan ketika lengan kekar itu mendorong satu benda yang sama sekali tak dikirannya.

.

**_Apakah ini semua hanya ilusi?_**

.

Bila 'iya', Eren akan menangis.

.

"Menikahlah denganku, Eren Jaeger. Akhiri hubungan kita sebagai pacar, karena aku ingin mengikatmu sebagai istriku,"

.

Ah.

Kali ini saja, Eren tidak mau bangun dari mimpinya. Kali ini saja Eren ingin menangis, dan dia menangis.

"Oi, bocah, ini bukan mimpi, jadi jawablah,"

Cubitan kecil dipipi membuatnya tersadar, dan pipinya tersepuhkan merah muda. Melangkah maju, dengan cepat dia memeluk tubuh pria yang sudah empat kali terlambat dari janjinya. Isakan tangis menjadi musik, sebelum Rivaille merasakan anggukan dari pria yang menelusupkan wajahnya diceruk lehernya. Terkekeh, dia mengelus helai coklat itu.

.

"Dan selamat ulang tahun yang ketujuh belas, _kekasihku_,"

.

Dan sihirpun lenyap, ketika benang takdir memutuskan untuk menyimpul takdir dua orang yang larut dalam sihir manis milik _Torcularis de Caffe._

_._

_Jadi apakah kau tertarik merasakan sihir kafe ini?_


End file.
